Forum:Was this a hack?
So I was playing ME3 Multiplayer, on PS3, and the game dropped me into a silver challenge on Firebase White against Reaper enemies. I did pretty well (I came in at round 4), but when I died, I saw in spectator mode the host player had some bizarre inconsistencies. They were playing Geth Infiltrator, and when cloaked, they just spammed the heavy melee on every enemy they came up to, but it didn't break cloak like normal. I saw him/her kill maybe five cannibals in a row this way, never breaking cloak until the normal time limit came up on it. Also, their weapon and missile launcher were just white and purple models, and wouldn't cloak along with them. I've never seen graphic glitches like that, and I can say with pretty good certainty that the enemies were behaving as though the cloak was working normally (as opposed to just the VFX acting weird). So. Was this person hacking? Ctrl alt belief 03:30, May 6, 2012 (UTC) I was playing a game on the weekend where one of my friends's graphics went 'odd' on my screen. He vanished but his weapon and missile launcher were still clealy in view. It only lasted for one wave and was definately not a hack. There again, he was not moving from melee to melee killing everything in his path. Still, you raise an interesting question and we should all be vigilant for hackers or other cheats. Just remember - do not accuse somebody until you have genuine evidence. Infiltrator N7 02:11, May 8, 2012 (UTC) :That's why I ask.Ctrl alt belief 05:45, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, didn't mean to imply that you were making accusations. Was just trying to reinforce the message about the need to be careful. Infiltrator N7 01:14, May 9, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, yeah, no, I'm mostly just wondering if anybody's seen an exploit like that before. If it's a pattern, it's definitely more likely some kind of chicanery. Ctrl alt belief 05:52, May 9, 2012 (UTC) As an aside, why would it matter if it were a hack? I can understand being fervently anti hacking/cheating/exploiting in a competative multiplayer game, but in a non competative game..? Back on topic, I have seen many peoples cloaks, my own included, continue long after it should have gone off and carry on after an attack, however not to the extreme you describe. Also the colours of the weapons sound like a texture glitch rather than a hack (play a source engine game, you will become familiar with them very quickly :D). However neither of those mean the player wasnt fiddling around with things. FeckThisShyt 16:58, May 9, 2012 (UTC) :The fun of the game is in the challenge (coming up against terrible odds and the pleasure of triumphing because of being good at what you do, and having good stuff), and in the teamwork. When one person gets ninety percent of the points and doesn't help their teammates at all, only one person is having any fun. And we all know that, cooperative or not, there is a lot of competitive behavior. Somebody goes two waves and all of their kills get jacked by the vanguard, you know they're going to get frustrated and run off away from the rest of the team to try and earn something, and then probably get killed. So if unsportsmanlike behavior is bad (and it is), then allowing people to hack because it isn't technically competitve is worse. Ctrl alt belief 03:00, May 10, 2012 (UTC) ::But in the end who gets the kills and such doesnt matter, you are rewarded all the same (moneywise) and the exp doesnt really matter due to the constant 20 and promote system (and is shared out anyway isnt it? Dont know). ::And there are no terrible odds, the same enemies are spawned in the same places while you perform the same objectives in the same places. Any adverse situations that come about from that are your own making. And you obviously try to prevent them by playing with good players. Now playing with someone hacking = playing with an incredibly good player effectively, so if you are against non competative hacking, surely you are against good players...? ::I am not claiming you are wrong or anything, I am just trying to understand your view. ::By the way, you had any more white/purple guns since? If it is texture errors they arise from your comp IIRC so you should see them more and more until you fix the install. (That is assuming it was a texture error ofcourse) FeckThisShyt 03:57, May 10, 2012 (UTC)